


What Goes Around, Comes Around

by Tomorrows History (xXDeadXx), xXDeadXx



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brendon's a Teacher, Digital Film Class, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Video, Video Cameras, badass!Gerard, shy!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDeadXx/pseuds/Tomorrows%20History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDeadXx/pseuds/xXDeadXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains triggers which are prominent in most of the story, PLEASE read the tags and the summary before reading to be aware. Stay Safe.</p><p>Franks relationship with his boyfriend is complicated, and they have problems they need to sort out. At least thats what he tells himself. Everything becomes even more screwed up when Mr.Urie assigns a partner project in his Digital Film Class, and against Franks hopes, he isn't paired with Jamia, Patrick, or Ray, his only friends. Nope, because the world seems to have something against Frank Iero, and tries everything to make his little life miserable. As things become worse and worse with his boyfriend, Franks project partner seems to be the only escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Have the Right

 

~~**Frank's POV** ~~

 

"Baby come on! You don't need that stupid grade anyway," My boyfriend of 6 months, Chris, pulls on my wrist a little, his grip firm and a little uncomfortable, but not too bad as to make it obvious that its painful. 

 

"Chris, stop, You know how much I want to graduate and get into a good college." I reply, wiggling away a little. I try to keep everything subtle, since we are standing in the school hallway in front of my locker. "I'm not going to ditch a class with you." At that, his eyes fill with that oh so familiar anger, and the grip on my wrist tightens. I wince visibly and try to pull away, but he pulls me close to him, his mouth right next to my ear.

 

"You have  _no_ fucking right to tell me no you bitch" he shoves me away and stocks off down the hall. Watching him go, shame fills my gut like a heavy rock.  _I should have gone with him. Now he's mad._ I rub my wrist to sooth the ache and after let my shoulders drop, before I make my way to my Digital Film class, head down and tears stinging my eyes but not yet falling. I step out of the hallway and walk to my desk on the very left of the busy classroom, setting my bag down beside me and pulling out folders.

 

"Hey Frankie, how was the weekend?" one of my best friends, Jamia, plops down into the seat next to me. Following behind her are my other two friends Ray and Patrick.  _Well, if we are_ _honest, it was great until Chris got pissed at me for not wanting to hang out on Saturday._ "Oh, it was okay, slept a lot. Hung out with Chris as well." I lie, and from the look i get from the three I can tell I was too vague in my answer to by truthful. _Shit._

 

"All right class, welcome back to hell. I hope you've had a good weekend because guess what district just put out?" Mr.Urie walks into the room, seemingly already on an annoyed stretch. The class, of course, finally quiets and everyone returns to the seats. Patrick siting in front of me, Ray behind and Jamia to my right. "District seems that it's a good idea to make all Digital Film and Documentary classes to do a huge project. So I'm sorry to say guys that we have to suffer." The class around me groans, but I stay quiet, not bothered all that much by a project. Feeling a nudge on my back however, I turn around subtly in my chair.

 

"Dude, Maybe it's a group project like last semester." He whispers and I just shrug half-heartedly in reply before turning back around to the front where Mr.Urie is pacing in front of the projection screen where displayed, is a powerpoint declaring a 'Digital Arts Interview Partner Project' in bold, blue letters against a cream background finally pops up. 

 

"Finally, all right class. So, this is the beauty of work you guys need to do by the end of this month and I am required to grade." He starts, a sigh cutting in between. "So, you will interview your partner through out the month, asking questions and gather the needed information about them. By the way, Margo, can you please hand out the requirements sheet?" a brunette girl, small, and a little bit nerdy if I'm honest, stands and takes the mint green sheets away from Mr.Urie and begins handing them out. "All right, so pretty much what you actually have to do is film segments of your partner, interviews, etc, and create a small, 10 to 15 minute documentary on them. We will be presenting these the week we get back from winter break got it? And if you don't do it well... sorry but its worth 40-ish percent of your grade for this class and because I don't assign much, thats actually a lot."

 

I make eye contact with Ray, Jamia and Patrick, giving all of them the classic 'if we choose partners one of you is mine no matter what' look. All of them do the same and we just nod subtly in reply. Looking around I see others doing the same, except the four 'badasses' of Belleville high. The four sit in the far right corner, desks put together in a square. Lindsey Ballato, the only girl in the group, is flicking paper bits at long haired, greasy Bert McCracken whom is trying to get one Zacky Vengeance off him. The quieter one out of the bunch, also the most mysterious, is Gerard Way, who currently, seems to be staring at the bunch of friends in front of him with a raised eyebrow, his black, also greasy, hair long and in his face. 

 

Suddenly his head turns and to my horror, we make eye contact. 

 

Quickly as possible I turn away, facing the front, my face seemly on fire. I rest my cheek on my cold, tattooed hand trying to get rid of the bright red that has probably enveloped my face and turned me into a walking tomato. Jamia however, pokes my side, making me jump slightly. She raises an eyebrow and passes me a paper. Nodding in thanks, I look down and read the requirements.

 

**_1)_ ** _Basic questions and information-Whats their favorite food, color, music taste, etc. ALSO PLZ INCLUDE THEIR NAME. SOMEONE FORGOT LAST YEAR._

_**2)**  What carrier choices do they have and why? If they don't achieve that, what is their back up plans?_

**_3)_ ** _Include clips of them really being themselves, or doing humorous things. **DO NOT LET IT ALL BE INTERVIEW FOOTAGE**_ **  
**

_**4)** Interesting facts, anything that makes your partner them selves. _

**_5)_ ** _What are some of the hardest trials that they have faced that have shaped them? If its personal and they would rather not share it, thats fine as well._

_**6)** What are their views on really big controversial topics of today? Ex. Same Sex Marriage, Legal Drugs, Gun rights, etc. _

_**7)** Lastly, in the beginning, tell what you imagined them to be like, what you expected, and at the end, tell what you think of them now. Were your predictions correct?  **Please Remember to be Kind and Use School Appropriate** **Language.**_

 

 

"Okay, so one thing I'm guessing a lot of you are wondering is can you pick your partners. The answer is no, mostly because District has become smarter and realized overtime they let students choose, they pick their best friends and learn absolutely nothing about other people. Sorry guys." My.Urie announces. Of course. Watch me get paired with some asshole homophobe jock. Ray scoots up in between Jamia and I, and Patrick scoots back in between me and the grey, stained, wall. The four of us look at each other, and Mr.Urie begins calling off pairs. 

 

"All right, Amy..." 

 

It takes a while for any of our names to be called, but when it does, its Patrick first. 

 

"Patrick Stump, You are paired with Bert McCracken" His shoulders drop and he looks at the rest of us in confusion. I pat him on the back and shake my head and dispart. He sighs and gets up, collecting his books and shuffling towards Bert. Looking back, I see Bert shaking his head, chuckling, watching as Patrick, poor and innocent, sits in the desk beside him, head down.

 

"Lindsey Ballato, your partner is Jamia Nestor." 

 

That's when both mine and her shoulders sink, and we look at each other on either side of Ray. Ray and I wish her luck, each giver her a high five as well, and then she also, collects her things and, very confidently I might add, walks straight to Lindsey and sits beside her, popping her bubble gum. 

 

Ray and I look at each other, and crossing our fingers, not literally, but in our minds, Mr.Urie continues. 

 

"Frank Iero, you are with Gerard Way and Ray Toro, You are with Zacky Vengeance."

 

Yep there it is. That's the big blow where every bit of hope seems to crumble between Ray and I. Looking behind yet again, I see Gerard smirking at me, and Zacky, laughing in delight at Ray.  

 

Ray just puts a hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention back to him. "Sorry, it was nice knowing you." I just groan and hit my head on my desk. 

 


	2. The Filler Chapter Before things start to get Badddddd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is an overall Asshat, but what do you expect? 
> 
> Frank hates his project partner, and well, the feeling is mutual.
> 
> Jamia feels like to protective mother.
> 
> Ray is still a ray of sunshine
> 
> And Patrick... we don't actually know,

Jamia looks around the table, thats not actually a table but desks put together, and evaluates the four poor souls that were chosen to be partners with her and her four closest friends.

 

Lindsey seems unaffected by the sudden change, picking at her black and red nail polish, her feet propped up on the back of an empty chair. Bert, however, seems to be set on making the most intimidating face at Patrick, which is generally scaring the shit out of Jamias' little innocent friend. Popping her gum, Jamia sits up and pegs Bert straight in the face with a paper ball that has been gliding across the make shift table all hour. 

 

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" he asks, rubbing his eye where the ball had hit him. 

 

"You are making my friend uncomfortable, so I did the same. Just not in the way you probably wanted." She replies simply, leaning back once again and blowing a bubble. Frank rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his friends thought processing. 

 

Frank has been silent the entirety of the class ever since partners were announced and final. Of course no one questioned it, mostly because he was always quite, and Patrick nor Ray were talking as well. No, the three were simply doing everything possible to ignore their partners, just like their partners were doing to them. 

 

God, what an awkward silence.

 

The eight teens have done absolutely nothing all hour, and they stuck out like a snow storm in July. The rest of the class was talking to their partners, some scheduling dates to meet up on for filming, and Mr.Urie, he was sitting at his corner desk, headphones in, blanking out the entire mess of class.

 

Clearing her throat to catch everyones attention, not that its hard, they weren't  _doing_ anything, Lindsey sits up and picks her feet of the empty chair. "All right, I'm done with this. We all know this sucks, no doubt, but fucking suck it up and lets do this shit, because I am not going to be stuck here another year because I failed fucking Digital Film Class with Mr.Sparkles." 

 

At that, Patrick finally cracks, giggling quietly in his chair. Of course when Patrick Stump giggles, the rest of the world most follow, and soon the whole table is laughing at least a little bit. 

 

"Really though, what is it with the shiny suits? Is his goal to be chosen 'most likely to become a disco ball'" Zacky shakes his head. 

 

The annoyingly high pitched bell rings, dismissing the class to leave and go home, since it's the last class of the day. Of course, Mr.Urie doesn't notice until the students near him start packing up. 

 

"Uh, All right, see you tomorrow, please work at least a little on your project!" 

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

~~**Frank POV** ~~

 

~~~~Walking into the hallway, behind Jamia, Patrick, Ray, and in front of Gerard, Lindsey, Bert and Zacky, I glance around looking to see if Chris is near. Of course, he is.

 

"Frankie baby, How was that stupid ass class of yours?" Yep, still mad about me not ditching with him.

 

Looking at my friends to make sure non of them were close enough to hear I respond, "Baby, it was fine but I already have a big project to do." He sighs, and looking at me side ways. "I told you, if had just gone with me you wouldn't have to and could just not go to that class everyday." Shaking my head I tell him thats not how it works. "What ever" he just puts his arm tightly around my waist, and we walk to the group that has gathered in front of Lindsey's locker 

 

"So, I say we all go to Gerard's, and each of us can interview our partners. I believe all of us have our own cameras right?" Lindsey suggests, looking at all of us in response. I nod, having my camera in my bag. "All right, so everyone meet back here after you go to your lockers, and we will all walk."

 

"Hang on," Chris interrupts before anyone can leave, "I'm coming along with Frank."

 

Ray and Jamia share a look that I pretend not to notice. "And who are you?" Gerard finally speaks, his voice higher then I expected, looking at Chris with a cocked eyebrow. "Frankie's boyfriend," is all he replies with, also looking at Gerard as if he was a threat, his arm tightening on my waist. 

 

Rolling my eyes at his protectiveness, I nudge him with my shoulder and nod towards my locker. With a smile, he turns both of us down the hall and to my locker. As we walk away I can feel eyes on me, but I don't look back to see who's watching me.

 

-*-*-*-*-

 

Walking down the street, away from the school, Chris holds my hand tightly, and shoots anyone who even glances at me a hard glare. I play it off as protective, being with new people, really intimidating people nonetheless. Up until we get to the house.

 

It is two stories, painted a really pale, almost grey, blue with white trim and a really pretty, kept up, garden lining the walls. We all follow Gerard and his younger brother whom we met outside of the school, waiting for his brother to walk with him home, into the house after they unlock the door and I'm met with a strong smell of vanilla, coffee, and something else unnameable. 

 

"All right bro, I'm going to my room, homework and shit," Mikey, the brother, says, not even waiting as he scurries up the carpeted stairs. Looking around I take in the pictures of little Gerard, or little Mikey, before I see one wall with a couple of beautiful, unique paintings. I almost wanted to just walk over and stand in front of them and take in the reds and blacks but Chris' arm went back to being wrapped around me, uncomfortably tight. 

 

"Okay so I think the best way to do this is every pair does into a different room so the noise of other interviews doesn't screw up their videos." Jamia says, and Lindsey nods and sends us off to different rooms, Ray and Zacky going to the kitchen, Bert and Patrick staying in the living room, Jamia and Lindsey going to the spare bedroom and Gerard, Chris, and I go to Gerard's room. 

 

Walking in, cigarettes litter the floor and bedside table where an ashtray sits. That's something I expected, not that it bothers me, I smoke too. Looking on the walls, Charcoal sketches and drawings are pinned, taped, some even stapled, to the wall. 

 

"They're beautiful," I don't even notice I say anything until I turn to see Chris glaring at me, rage in his eyes, and Gerard is hiding behind his hair, looking down at the ground. 

 

"Let's get this over with so we can go, right Frankie?" Chris growls, teeth clenched. Sighing, I nod my head and we settle on the unmade, Red and dark grey bed. 

 

We decide that Gerard will ask me the basic questions first and film, then tomorrow we will switch. 

 

Loading his camera, and putting it into focus, we start, or, about to, until Chris sits right next to me. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so just to put this out there, to me the first chapter was a little cringe worthy... *shutter* Also, I'm not going to set an overall schedule for updates, mostly because Honors classes suck and homework and my computer seems to choose when to work and when to say "Screw off Sam" so yea. 
> 
> Comment tips and things please and thank you!


	3. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry....

Ok so.... I've realized that this has already messed up the original plot i was going for... and it would be rather bad to continue knowing that the original plot was so much better....

 

I love this fic, I'm going to write it one way or another, but im ditching this posting of it. im sorry for everyone who subscribed and didnt get their ending...

 

I'll be posting a new version soon, depending on if I have another, better, story idea. I SWEAR I WILL WRITE IT!!! just not like, right now. 

 

Again im so so so sorry. i feel rather shitty about this. 

 

xoxoDead


	4. Rewrite Details!! Yay!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReWrite Details!! woop whoop!

I have officially started and posted the first chapter of the rewrite of this fic,

Can I get a Yay!?!

So, this rewrite will (hopefully) be updated consistantly, 

Thank you for all of you who supported this in its total of 2-ish chapters. LOL. 

 

So, here is all the important info you guys will need to see and read the rewrite. 

It's under this Profile, (obviously)

Its Called "Behind The Scene", the first chapter is already posted. its fairly similar to the first chapter of this, if not almost exactly like it just better written.

Chris is still an Asshat. He starts out not as abusive as this first chapter intails, the abuse builds up as the story progresses

... atleast thats what I hope will happen. 

 

So, plz go check that out, Leave Comments, suggestions, kudos, etc. 

 

Any Questions? Just comment here and I'll answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published Fan fiction, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes or anything will most likely occur. It will most likely be with 'i's because my computer doesn't change them in to capitals and idk, I just forget to capitalize sometimes. 
> 
> I'm trying to better myself in writing so please feel free to leave comment or suggestions on any of that. Just to put this out there also, I like to imagine this as 4 nerdy, loner kids vs. the all mighty thought and mysterious badasses.
> 
> Also, Depending on how well you guys like this so far, Maybe someone could create cover art? I would love that. Thanks
> 
>  
> 
> xoDead


End file.
